Cinder Fall/History
Background Not much is known about Cinder's history. Her only known appearances were in aiding Roman Torchwick in a robbery of a store and later reappearing before Roman in a warehouse, asking him to do a better job. RWBY Dust Shop Robbery Cinder is first seen in the first episode piloting the Bullhead that is Roman's getaway vehicle for his Dust shop robbery. Shortly after Roman gets onto the ship to escape Ruby Rose, Glynda Goodwitch appears and attacks the ship. Roman tells Cinder that a Huntress has appeared and Cinder jumps out of the pilot's chair to confront Glynda in a Dust/Aura battle. ;Episodes Covering These Events *Ruby Rose Cinder uses her abilities to cause a series of fiery explosions all around Glynda, stopping her attack on the Bullhead. However, Glynda counters by using the debris from the blast to try and attack Cinder. Cinder deflects the attack with several blasts before Glynda instead attacks the ship. Cinder is knocked around, but unleashes a large blast that turns all the debris to ash. Ruby then uses Crescent Rose to fire at Cinder, but Cinder easily deflects the attacks. Cinder then creates a group of explosions under Ruby and Glynda, forcing them to jump away, allowing Cinder and Roman time to escape. Vale Port Heist She appears with two other individuals to reprimand Roman for his recent failure at the docks. After he complains about having to work with the "mutts" from the White Fang, she tells him to continue working with them and says she and her associates have big plans for him. ;Episodes Covering These Events *Black and White Phase Two When Mercury Black and Emerald return to Roman's hideout, Roman comments that Cinder sent "the kids again" and quickly figures out they killed Tukson, a Faunus Cinder had told him to eliminate. This upsets Roman, but just as he is about to threaten the two, Cinder appears causing Roman to back down and Emerald to become seemingly happy. Cinder berates both Cinder and her associates; Roman for not completing his mission like she had asked and her associates for going against her orders to keep their hands clean while in Vale. Emerald tried to apologize by saying that she didn't think it was a bad idea, but Cinder tells her it isn't her job to think and only to obey. She then turns her attention to Roman and asks why his mission wasn't completed, but he just motions to all the Dust he has been busy collecting. Roman then asks for information on the "grand master plan" to make his next string of robberies easier, but Cinder intimidated him into dropping the subject. She does however inform Roman that the first phase of the plan is over and he will no longer need to collect any more Dust, as they are entering the second phase of the plan. Before she leaves, she tells Roman to have the White Fang move the Dust to a new location that she will inform him of later that night. ;Episodes Covering These Events *Black and White Category:History pages